


He's A Tramp

by melancholymango



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Drinking Games, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lace Panties, M/M, Nude Modeling, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Slut Shaming, pwp gone wrong!!, where did this plot come from!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/pseuds/melancholymango
Summary: After facing a brutal rejection the day they met, Lance hid his hurt feelings behind a grudge and faux rivalry. The problem lies in the fact that as Lance gets to know more about Keith, he realizes Keith isn't the asshole he's been making him out to be all this time, but now he doesn't know how to undo the relationship dynamic he's made for them.Oh, also? Keith shows up to his art class as a nude model for the day and Lance is forced to admit that underneath all the layers of denial, his crush is still burning strong.





	He's A Tramp

**Author's Note:**

> here is some stinky garbage!!! get it while it's hot!! it wasn't MEANT to have a plot, but it just kinda happened so if any of the transitions or whatever seem weird please consider: i have no idea what i'm doing, i'm just here to have a good time and appreciate keith as the gorgeous model he is.

It was a quiet June afternoon and Lance found himself sat at a picnic table on campus, eating his lunch with his two closest friends. The sun was beating down on him, a gentle breeze rocking through the long grass and the tousles of Lance’s hair, and the sandwich in his hands tasted like it’d been hand-crafted by the gods themselves. His first year of university was almost over and he’d be going home soon to the soft white beaches of Cuba and the warm embraces of his family.

It was good. Everything was good.

Right up until he heard that tell-tale rev of an engine echoing throughout the plaza. Lance’s grip on his sandwich faltered and it fell back onto the paper plate in front of him. He whipped his head to the right, eyes zeroing in on the motorcycle cruising up to one of the dormitories. Lance glowered at the man that stepped off the bike, clad in all leather on a hot summer’s day like today.

_ Keith. _

“There’s your boyfriend.” 

“Shut-up.”

“Ooh, look at those fingerless leather gloves, keeps his fingers agile and his grip hard at the same time.”

“I swear to-”

“Bet you’re thinking about how he’d look straddling you instead of that stupid bike, huh?”

“Fuck off!” Lance shouted finally, standing up and whirling around to face Pidge. They were sprawled out in the grass, an obnoxious sun hat on their head and every inch of their skin slathered in sunscreen. They grinned up at him, mischief written all over their features.

“Pidge, what are you bugging him about now?” Hunk sighed in exasperation, setting his book down and leaning over the side of the table to stare down at them. Pidge batted their eyes innocently, shrugging their shoulders.

“Nothing.”

“Lance?” Hunk turned to him, already knowing what he was inviting him to do. Giving Lance the platform to complain was almost always a mistake, but in the spirit of being a good friend and coaxing that scowl off of Lance’s face, he’d take one for the team.

“They’re teasing me about the grease monkey again,” Lance pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at the ground. Hunk held his breath. “ _ God _ , you guys know I try to get along with everybody, but there’s just  _ something  _ about him. He drives me up the wall.”

“I don’t think I even need to point out the innuendo in that, so I’ll stay quiet.” Pidge earned themselves a kick in the side for that particular comment.

“I hate him so much.”

“Have you guys ever _ talked _ ?” Hunk asked carefully, knowing he was treading on uncertain ground. Most times when Lance went on like a baby about Keith, they would just roll their eyes and nod along. It wasn’t worth challenging him. But this had been going on all year and Hunk wasn’t looking forward to it continuing for the next one. 

Judging by the look of absolute horror Lance shot him, he had never actually uttered a single word to the other boy since the moment that’d sparked this rivalry in the first place. Hunk sighed. “Look, you know I’m not Keith Kogane’s bestie or anything, but any time I’ve been around him he’s been pretty nice. He’s a bit awkward, maybe even socially constipated, but he isn’t this asshole you’re making him out to be.”

“Trust me, Hunk, he is,” Lance grumbled, shooting a warning look down to Pidge where they laid at his feet. If they said a word, he would stomp them into the ground. “I know things.”

“You don’t know a goddamn thing about anything, Lance,” Pidge huffed, but they didn’t say anything about the particular incident that Lance was alluding to. The one time he had talked to Keith, Pidge had been there to witness just how terribly it’d gone. They understood the rivalry on an intimate level because of that, unlike Hunk who had heard about the entire experience secondhand. He didn’t understand the _ full _ extent of Keith’s assholiness.

He didn’t want Pidge to bring it up now either, not when he knew Hunk would only try to comfort him all over again. He didn’t want to be comforted, he wanted to be petty.

So, petty he was.

“Trust me, guys, he’s bad news,” Lance continued loudly, stepping over to the nearby tree and leaning back against it, arms folded behind his head. “My ex-girlfriend Shianne? Her brother went to school with his brother, said he was in and out of detention every week in high school. They said he went to juvie for a bit for attempted murder.”

“Lance, you idiot, my brother also went to school with Shiro,” Pidge pointed out, sounding rather exasperated with the topic overall. “Sure, Keith was in detention every now and then, but so were you. Or have you conveniently forgotten your senior year business of writing your number in the bathroom stalls and operating a phone sex line from your shitty Blackberry?”

“I made bank, I don’t regret a thing,” Lance huffed, holding his chin high. He didn’t get much of a chance to feel proud though, before his attention was swept up again by Keith walking back out of the building he’d just disappeared into. Lance stared at him as he slumped down the stairs, looking completely exhausted. 

Lance looked away. He wasn’t going to waste time worrying over the likes of that. “I wasn’t in shit for carrying a knife around or starting fights. Keith Kogane makes me look like the golden boy I surely am.”

“ _ Cough, cough _ . The golden boy who sucked a dude’s dick under the bleachers during homecoming and got caught by our eighty year old professor Mr. Slav.  _ Cough, cough _ .”

“Look, he just gives me a bad vibe,” Lance stated loudly, quick to change the topic before he was forced to relive that particular moment from his past. “What more do you want me to justify that with?”

“And you’re absolutely sure it has nothing to do with the fact you tried to flirt with him on orientation day and he brutally rejected you in front of all our new peers?”

Pidge brought it up again.

That  _ bitch _ .

“Aw, remember how heartbroken Lance was that day? He ate a whole tub of ice cream,” Hunk cooed, walking over to Lance and attempting to engulf him in a hug. Lance squirmed out of his reach, his cheeks flaming. That memory was somehow even  _ worse _ to relive.

“I don’t have to sit here and listen to this slander,” Lance declared, turning on his heel and marching off in a random direction. A random direction that just so happened to be leading him straight to where Keith was preparing to get back on his bike.

“Yeah, why would you when you can go talk to your boyfriend?” Pidge’s call didn’t go unnoticed, but Lance made the mature decision to ignore them, lest Keith hear them and figure out who they were talking about. Lance was halfway to him now, but his legs suddenly felt like lead. An affect Keith seemed to have on everyone, given his stabby demeanor.

“Mullet,” Lance greeted as he reached Keith’s side, watching as Keith settled on his bike and fiddled with the straps of his helmet. Keith paused though, his fingers faltering. He looked up at Lance, bushy eyebrows drawn together in confusion, lips poked out into a pout.

_ Damn him, acting all aloof like he doesn’t already know what’s happening here. He just thinks he’s so cool, so much cooler than Lance. _

“Did you need something?” 

“Just wanted to see if your helmet hair is somehow worse than your regular hair,” Lance said smugly, shrugging his shoulders. “I should have known it couldn’t be, though. You can’t really go any lower than rock bottom.”

Keith stared at him for a long moment, no doubt trying to come up with a comeback that’d even come close to challenging Lance’s verbal prowess. Lance placed his hand on his hips, staring idly back at Keith, determined to wait him out. He wanted to see Keith squirm. He was so untouchable, unbothered by everything, Lance had been desperately getting every reaction he could out of him since their fateful meeting gone wrong.

Every time he made Keith curse him out, flush in defeated embarrassment, or just walk away from him and pointedly ignore Lance’s taunting… it gave Lance a personal high.

Finally, Keith scrubbed his hands over his face, uncaring of the scratchy gloves he was wearing.

“Look, Lance, I just worked a twelve hour shift and I have classes later tonight. I don’t have time for your games today.” And with that, he was starting his bike up so the engine could drown out any words Lance might have said in retaliation. He didn’t even wait for Lance to scramble out of the way before he started backing out of the parking space, nearly running over his foot.

Lance glared after him until he’d long since faded from view.

“Asshole.”

See, the truth was, Lance had been more than a little bit hurt that day that Keith had rejected him. He’d experimented a lot in highschool, but going into university he’d set his sights on something a little more valuable. He knew there was a good chance he might meet his future spouse here, with this many people of all different types on campus.

So, when he saw a super cute angsty boy eyeing him during their campus tour, he’d felt his heart near beat out of his chest with the possibility. What were the chances he’d meet  _ the one _ so soon? He looked at Keith’s big, dumb lost eyes trying to understand the words flying out of the tour guides mouth and something in him had instantly made up his mind. 

That was his target. At least his first one, assuming it didn’t work out. He’d had lots of one night stands and flings, but never actively sought out a long-term relationship.

So, he’d marched up to Keith and… crashed and burned. Keith hadn’t even given him a chance to introduce himself beyond the pick-up line.

Lance was quick to give up on his dream of finding someone serious after that. It wasn’t worth the risk of feeling like that again, of getting his hopes up so high and finding himself all-invested, only to have the rug ripped out from underneath him. He’d keep it fun and casual, wait until the right person found him and they hit it off naturally. He didn’t  _ need _ love to be happy, not the romantic kind anyway. 

And, well, Lance walked away from that situation with a deep-rooted grudge against Keith Kogane that never faded or even shifted from the forefront of his mind. He thought about him all the time, filled with bitterness and poorly-concealed hurt feelings.

\--

The summer came and went far too fast for Lance’s liking, but he was almost a little bit relieved to return to his friends when the seasons changed. He wished he could have taken them back with him to visit and meet his family, but they video chatted often enough that for the most part it filled the void their absence made in his life. Still, he was happy to have them close again.

Classes hadn’t started up yet, but he was back a week early to get everything in order and settle back into his apartment. He was in the midst of unpacking with Hunk, the both of them deciding to become roommates this year, when Hunk loudly voiced his wishes for a coffee. And Lance, having spotted a charming little coffee shop across the road from their building, jumped on the chance to work some of his energy off.

He ran across the street, walking into the coffee shop and looking around. It was a pretty busy little place, filled with frilly lace decorations and bright colors. Lance found it nice though, and walked himself up to the counter.

There was one person ahead of him, so he opted to watch the barista prepare their drink. They were wearing a cute lace uniform to match the shop theme, browns and pinks. Lance’s eyes followed the curve of their hips, up to the dark hair tied up under the fishnet. He blinked, spotting the sliver of a tattoo poking out of the barista’s sleeve.

No way.

He watched in utter joy as Keith turned around, a fake customer service smile on his face as he handed his customer their order. Lance dug his phone out in record time and held it up, walking up to Keith and trying to hold his snickers in so they wouldn’t get caught in the video.

Keith looked up from where he’d been scooping his tip into his pocket, eyes widening when he found a camera extended toward him. His face scrunched up indignantly and for a moment Lance was half-expecting him to start cursing up a storm in the cutesy little coffee shop, but then their eyes met and Keith deflated. A sense of begrudging acceptance fell over him.

“You know, it’s illegal to film someone without their consent,” Keith pointed out with a sigh.

“You just look so stupid in this uniform, I needed evidence to show everyone,” Lance gushed, squeeing softly at the way the frills at the base of the apron ruffled with each step Keith took. He was busying himself, cleaning the counter as he waited for Lance to give it up and place his order.

“No one cares about how stupid I look except for you, Lance,” Keith grumbled, placing his hands on his hips and glaring blankly. Lance rolled his eyes, pouting slightly as he ended the recording and pocketed his phone. He leaned over the freshly-cleaned counter, leaving fingerprints on the shiny surface.

Keith was glowering up a storm, but Lance was on cloud nine. Keith worked in this dumb coffee shop right across from his building; this was going to be so much fun.

He placed his order and Keith was quick to go about filling it, rushing around the kitchen every time Lance would pointedly tack on another request. His order ended up coming to nearly twenty bucks, but it was so worth it. He and Hunk could surely devour all the sweets he’d asked for, anyway.

“Will that be all?” Keith all but growled, slamming a box of muffins down in front of Lance. Lance opened the lid and peered curiously in at them, then glanced back up at Keith and winked. Keith looked appalled and Lance had to stifle his laughter.

“Yeah, this is good.” Lance confirmed, piling the boxes of sweets on top of each other and scrambling to grab his coffee with the free hand. “Thanks.” 

Keith gave him a gruff nod and turned away, disappearing into the back. Lance took that as his cue to leave and darted out the door. He was exactly halfway across the street when he actually looked at the cup he was sipping out of and noticed Keith had written his name on it. Or, rather…

“Loser?!” Lance screeched in the middle of the street, nearly dropping his armfuls of food. He rushed the sweets back home to Hunk as fast as he could, even taking the stairs to save time. But then he was marching straight back across the street, not even stopping to explain to Hunk what the hell was going on.

He took the coffee shop by storm, shoving the doors open with unnecessary force.

“Keith!” Lance screeched, eyes darting around behind the counter. Keith was no longer there, instead a cute girl stood in his place and stared unblinkingly back at Lance. Lance turned, spotting Keith sitting alone at a table in the back. 

Lance walked straight over there and slammed his coffee cup down on the table. “You’re gonna get me another coffee or I’m going to tell your manager on you.”

“Sorry, Lance, I’m on break.” Keith mumbled, taking a big bite out of the sloppy sandwich he had taken out of his packed lunch. Lance’s eye twitched in annoyance. Then, he took a deep breath and slid gracefully into the seat across from Keith. Keith stiffened. “What are you doing?”

“Ruining your break.” Lance announced decidedly, leaning over the table and placing his chin in his palms so he could really stare. He could tell he was making Keith uncomfortable, eyes glued to the poor guy as he ate his meal. “How long have you been working here?”

“I started over the summer.” Keith muttered, chewing loudly just to deter Lance. It wasn’t enough.

“You didn’t go home for your summer break?” Lance asked conversationally, mostly because it was so clear that Keith didn’t want to be having a conversation in that moment. Lance watched him as he ate, studied the blush on his cheeks and the dark eyes that never quite met Lance’s gaze directly. His hair was out of the hairnet now, a wavy frizzy mess falling all over his face.

_ Cute _ , Lance thought distantly.

_ Don’t you dare _ , Lance thought a little closer to home.

It took Keith a moment to process the question he’d been asked. Then, he scoffed so hard he nearly choked on his food.

“Home?” Keith laughed. It wasn’t an amused laugh though, but rather a bitter and detached one that sounded completely unlike Lance had ever caused him to make before. Lance frowned deeply in confusion, wondering what he’d said wrong. Keith shook his head, dismissive. “ _ No _ , I didn’t go  _ home _ .”

Lance wasn’t sure what to make of that tone exactly, only that it wasn’t good. He’d struck a chord, and not the kind that got him an amusing frustrated reaction, but rather one of those chords that just made Keith clam up completely and push him away. Lance floundered, trying desperately to grip onto the shreds of a conversation he had left.

Keith was glaring down at his phone now, no doubt counting down the minutes until his break was over.

“What happened to your last job? The one with all the twelve hour shifts that left you looking like a zombie? They fire you?” Keith looked up, eyeing him warily like he was waiting for some punchline to turn those questions into a joke. When Lance stayed tight-lipped and didn’t say a word, Keith took a deep breath and explained himself.

“I was a nighttime security guard.” Keith told him. “Had a couple dumb health scares because of my lack of sleep, Shiro convinced me to switch to something part-time that I didn’t have to become nocturnal for.”

Lance recalled the last few times he’d seen Keith in June, how worn-out and exhausted he’d looked every single time. He had lost weight, he was dark under the eyes, and always looked so very sad. Lance wasn’t sure what to make of the thankfulness he felt that someone in Keith’s life had stepped up and helped him get out of that bad situation.

For a terrifying moment, Lance caught himself wondering if _ he _ desired to be a part of Keith’s life so he could step in like that. He quickly chased those thoughts away. That was last year Lance’s drama.

“Good, you were getting to the point of ugly and malnourished that you were scaring the innocent civilians that happened upon you on campus.” Lance meant for it to be an insult, but the little chuckle that escaped his lips made it something else, and the giggle that Keith let slip meant whatever it was had been received…  _ well _ . 

Lance looked up to bid Keith farewell in the same instant Keith looked up to smile at him, small and toothy and personable. Lance felt like he’d taken a shot to the chest, the wind knocked straight out of his lungs. He was aware of how red his face probably was, but he couldn’t help it.

Lance coughed loudly into his fist, scrambling to say something else and get them out of the weird stillness they’d gotten stuck in. “You were like the school cryptid or something.”

Keith didn’t take the bait, simply stayed there staring at him with a dopey look on his face that Lance couldn’t quite place. Keith sighed finally, shaking his head with… fondness? Was that what was going on here?

“What are you doing here, Lance?” Keith asked, but he sounded less exasperated and more genuinely curious. It was almost like he was actually perplexed, couldn’t tell what Lance was doing here. What… what _ was  _ Lance doing here? He was hardly being as rude as Keith had been to him with that cup thing.

“Annoying you.” Lance answered anyway, because hell if he was going to throw that away, then he’d have no excuse to be sitting here across from Keith in a cutesy coffee shop. Lance reached over and stole a bite of Keith’s lunch for good measure, deciding he wasn’t acting quite annoying  _ enough _ . “Is it working?”

“You don’t have to try, Lance. The annoying comes naturally for you.” Keith mumbled, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet. Lance gaped after him, feeling thoroughly bested. He let his guard down around Keith and this is what he got?! 

Lance stood as well, turning to Keith with his chest puffed out and hands curled into fists at his sides, filled with false bravado. Keith took one amused look at him and Lance deflated, like a pin-pricked balloon, all of the confidence wheezing out of him in one breath. 

Keith turned to leave, glancing back at Lance over his shoulder. “My break’s the same time tomorrow, if you wanna annoy me some more.”

“I always wanna annoy you.” Lance huffed, rising to the challenge. Keith snorted at him, slipping behind the counter. Keith disappeared into the back to finish up his break and Lance stood there dumbly for five whole minutes wondering what exactly had just happened. 

He didn’t manage to pull himself together until Keith walked back out and took over the counter once again. He seemed just as surprised to see Lance still there and Lance was to be there. Keith looked at him, quirking an eyebrow in a silent inquiry.

Lance stumbled up to the counter dumbly.

“Did you still need another coffee?” Keith asked, but his tone wasn’t mocking. It was… confusingly… nice. Really nice, Lance decided.

“Actually-” Lance was about to say yes, but then he caught sight of the clock above Keith’s head and his conscious mind  _ finally  _ snapped back into place. Lance screeched. “Shit! Hunk’s probably wondering where I am!”

Lance scrambled out of the coffee shop as fast as his gangly legs could carry him and Keith… Keith watched him go with a dumbfounded smile on his face. 

“Idiot.”

\--

It was meant to be a fun night. It was a fraternity Halloween party, it was bound to get wild and that was exactly the kind of party that Lance liked. This time he’d even convinced Hunk and Pidge to come with him, so he could get totally loaded and know without a doubt that there’d be someone watching out for his drunk ass. It was supposed to be fun.

About an hour and two beers into the party, Lance had come across something… strange. He was making his rounds in an attempt to find someone to go home with, that was always how his drunk self ended up spending the night. Things were going pretty good with this one guy when he caught sight of a familiar face in the background.

It was Keith.

Keith, the angsty and introverted weirdo, was at a party.

Lance was so entertained he had to resist the urge to start giggling for seemingly no reason. He politely ended his conversation with the cute guy who had been occupying his time, instead starting toward Keith without even trying to look discreet.

They’d been spending every other lunch break together lately. Lance still went under the guise of annoying Keith, and some days he actually did quite a good job and nearly got himself kicked out of the coffee shop, but along the way he was learning a lot about Keith. 

Lance learnt that Keith was an orphan, no family aside from his older brother figure who’d worked alongside the kids in a guidance program. He learnt that Keith had actually never been to juvie, but he’d once been detained because he stole a dog from his neighbor’s backyard after seeing it being treated badly. He was also quickly learning that Keith… really wasn’t the asshole he’d been making him out to be all this time. He was a pretty good guy, mostly.

He was a little hotheaded and defensive, his table manners certainly left something to be desired, and there were times that he made jokes about Lance’s promiscuous reputation that were meant to be playful but bordered on painful instead. But more than that, Keith was fun to be around. He had countless things he was passionate about that he’d rant on for entire breaks, he worked harder than Lance had ever seen  _ anyone _ work, and he was hilarious despite having a sense of humor drier than the Sahara. 

And he was cute. He was so cute it drove Lance  _ mad _ . All of the attraction that Lance had been ruthlessly stomping on since the day they’d met and he’d been rejected by Keith was suddenly overflowing back into his daily life. 

The very worst part was not knowing where he stood. Caught between a rivalry and a friendship and wanting so much more, Lance had no idea what things looked like from Keith’s perspective. It was so nerve-wracking, it kept him up at night.

And here Keith was at a party, sitting half on top of some guy on the couch.

Lance had never seen Keith interacting with anyone else really, he was almost always alone when Lance happened across him. It’d never occurred to him that Keith might have friends of his own, might be seeing people. He looked so comfortable, laughing and smiling nonstop around the man. Lance had to work hard to get those smiles out of Keith, even now.

Lance’s stomach flipped over dangerously. He thought he might be sick, so he scouted out the nearest potted plant just in case. When he somehow managed to keep the contents of his stomach down, he extracted himself from the situation. He didn’t let Keith see him, sneaking out back to collapse on one of the patio swing sets. 

He was all by himself, enjoying the reflection of the pool lights beneath the water. He stayed like that until Pidge came looking for him an hour later. They took one glance at Lance and immediately knew that something was wrong.

“What are you sulking about?” Pidge asked, which was about as close as they got to expressing genuine worry for another person. Lance saw through their tough act anyway, allowing them to shove his legs aside and sit next to him on the swing.

“Nothing,” Lance said finally, staring up at the stars littered across the sky. “It’s just a shitty party.”

“There are people in their underwear doing keg stands on the roof,” Pidge stated in a deadpan. “This is exactly your kind of party.”

“I just saw something that made me feel really sick, that’s all,” Lance mumbled noncommittally, fully aware that he was being a real big baby about all of this. It was his own fault, anyway. If he was serious about Keith, he should have tried to make a move before now. And besides, what were the chances Keith would even want him after rejecting him the first time last year?

Whatever. Duh, Keith had a boyfriend, why wouldn’t he? He was gorgeous, funny, he talked about the dumbest things in the world and somehow made them so interesting Lance was dying to hear more about them.

“Was it Matt’s dancing?” Pidge asked, still trying to piece together what was going on. Lance grunted indifferently, which was answer enough in itself. He might have said more, but he caught sight of someone through the kitchen window and felt his throat constrict. Pidge followed his line of gaze, smiling at Keith and attempting to wave.

Lance kicked their hand so hard he might have heard a wrist crack. Pidge turned to him, pointedly raising their eyebrows. “Did you see that Keith’s here?”

“Sure did,” Lance confirmed, nodding his head.

“You gonna go bug him?”

“Nah, I think he’s _ busy _ .” And, okay, if the bitterness seeped into Lance’s words with such revenance that it made even him shudder, that wasn’t his fault. He’d just caught sight of Keith’s friend through the same window, standing beside Keith and talking to him. It didn’t matter what they were talking about. Lance glared at them and hoped they could feel it through the thick glass of the window.

Pidge followed his line of gaze, a smile quirking at the corners of their lips.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s having a great time being supervised by his older brother figure because he has no friends of his own.”

Lance registered about two words of that entire sentence.

“ _ Older brother _ ?”

“Oh, yeah? Didn’t you see Shiro over there with him?” Pidge asked, even though they knew exactly what was going on now and knew without a slither of doubt that Lance had seen his fair share of Shiro tonight. “Black and white hair? Total beefcake? Looks like he got lost on his way to a superhero movie shoot?”

“I didn’t notice him,” Lance lied, completely uncaring about who Shiro was all of the sudden. He bolted upright, getting to his feet rather than the slumped fetal position from before. He looked back at Pidge, uncertain what to make of the knowing smug look on their face. “I’m gonna go get a refill, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Sure thing,” Pidge said, waiting until Lance had disappeared into the building again to let the word they’d been dying to say slip out. “ _ Idiot. _ ”

Lance scoured the party for the dark ponytail and obnoxious cropped red jacket he’d come to know as Keith’s casual outfit. It didn’t take him long to find the other boy, standing at the forefront of a game of beer pong. He was a force to be reckoned with when something awakened his competitive streak, the fire in his eyes was burning strong.

Lance gulped, making the not-at-all wise decision to get as close as possible to that fire.

“You  _ suck _ at beer pong,” Lance whispered, sidling up behind Keith. In the midst of attempting to throw the ball, Keith cursed loudly as he jumped and threw it off entirely in the wrong direction. He curled his hands into fists and spun around, ready to lay a beating into whoever had the nerve to put their arms around his waist without permission.

“ _ I do n _ -” Keith paused mid-screech, finding Lance’s face inches from his own. He blinked owlishly a few times, taking a moment to let his mind catch up to his eyes. Finally, he ran a hand through his hair and started to laugh. “Lance? What are you doing here? What the fuck are you wearing?”

“A costume?” Lance tried, reaching up to adjust his headband, the one his ears had been expertly glued to by Hunk. They’d worked hard on this werewolf costume. “ _ Some of us  _ aren’t too cool for fun.”

“You look like a furry,” Keith pointed out, his eyebrows crawling toward his hairline when he saw Lance had gone so far as to tuck a tail into his pants. 

“Furries are cool people, Keith,” Lance repeated his mantra of the night, crossing his arms. He hadn’t really had enough alcohol to impact his actions any yet, but he was feeling more confident than he normally did. He’d had no problem walking up to Keith, even with that bulky Shiro figure looming in the corner. “Nothing wrong with embracing unique interests.”

Keith stared at him with a puzzled expression, then glanced toward Shiro with an awkward look. When he received no answers in either place, Keith finally decided to just come out and ask the questions on his mind.

“Are you drunk?” Keith asked, leaning in close to Lance to whisper. “Why are you talking to me?”

That hurt. That hurt a fuck of a lot, if Lance was being honest. He could take in in stride though, brush off the unspoken reminder that they weren’t actually friends and this wasn’t their normal. Lance would just play his cards right and adhere to the rules of what they were. Not friends, but not rivals either. 

“Figured I’d challenge you to a competition,” Lance grunted dismissively, trying not to seem invested.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“And? What’s the competition?” Keith asked, eyes boring into Lance’s, the emotions behind them unreadable for the most part. Lance could see the excitement at the idea of a competition, the hesitation, but the rest of it was all a blur. Keith was still impossibly difficult to read when he didn’t want to be read.

“Oh.” Lance panicked, trying to come up with something on short notice. He hadn’t really thought this through, only acknowledged that he wanted to be the center of Keith’s attention at any cost. He hated the idea of another boy flirting with Keith and making him laugh now that the thought had entered his mind. 

Lance threw his hands up dismissively. “Whoever can take the most shots without throwing up or passing out wins.”

“You’re on,” Keith agreed immediately, without even a shred of hesitation. Lance had the acute feeling that he would have agreed to any bullshit challenge Lance threw out at that point, but he wasn’t sure if he should take that as a compliment or just worry for Keith and his competitive nature. Whatever, the point was he’d made it out of the awkward alive and now they were going to spend time together. It was exactly what Lance had wanted.

They lost count of how many shots they’d taken when Hunk showed up and started screeching about alcohol poisoning, forcing them to chug glasses of water instead and then leading them into the quietest room in the house. It happened to be a bedroom, where they both immediately fell onto the bed and started giggling like fools over seemingly nothing.

Keith rolled onto his side, legs intertwining with Lance’s so he could get closer. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting across Lance’s lips. Lance closed his eyes, fully prepared for a kiss. Instead, Keith reached up to adjust his headband.

“Your ears are falling off,” Keith whined, slurring the words slightly.

“Shit.” Lance reached up to try and adjust them, crying out in shock when one of the ears came loose entirely and fell off in his hand. They hadn’t used enough glue after all. He was yelling for Hunk to come and fix it when Keith interrupted him, in the form of bright and bubbly laughter. Completely uninhibited and full of warmth. Lance was floored.

Literally. He rolled off the edge of the bed and hit the floor in his shock.

Keith’s head peeked over the edge of the mattress a moment later, peering down at him. Lance lifted his hand, waving at him. “ _ You _ should smile like that more.”

“ _ You _ should give me more reasons to,” Keith countered, sticking his tongue out. Lance smiled up at him, swooning at the way his hair framed his face like this. When had he taken his ponytail out?

“Okay.” Lance reached up, clumsily grabbing the front of Keith’s shirt and yanking down hard.

Keith fell on top of him with a disgruntled shout, immediately followed by more laughter. Lance’s hands ran over his sides, held his hips, swatted at his ass. Keith buried his face in the curve of Lance’s neck and attempted to shush him, muttering about how they were gonna get caught.

Nevermind that Hunk and Pidge had been in the room the whole time, sitting on the floor a few good feet away and at the ready to intervene before they did anything they might seriously regret. 

“You think we should take photos of this and show Lance tomorrow?” Hunk asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

“God, no.” Pidge answered immediately, even as they snapped photo after photo of the two idiots to use as blackmail later. “He’s so far in denial, that would only push them apart more if he knew.”

In that instant, the door to the room swung open. Shiro marched in, looking panicked and then relieved when he saw the mop of black hair on the floor, even if Keith was currently rolling around wrestling with another boy on the floor. Shiro stepped into the threshold, casting a worried glance toward Hunk and Pidge.

“We’re looking after them, no worries,” Pidge called, waving their hand dismissively. “If they get sick on each other or do anything that’d make either of us sick, we’ll pull ‘em apart.”

Shiro nodded slowly, raking his hand through his hair.

“I take it this is Lance?” Shiro asked, gesturing vaguely toward the floor. They nodded. Lance was relentlessly kissing Keith’s face and neck all over in dramatically loud smooches, Keith swatting at him and giggling all the while.

Shiro lifted a red solo cup to his lips. “Keith never shuts up about him.”

“Oh man, don’t we know what  _ that’s  _ like.”

\--

Lance didn’t remember much the next morning, only that he’d challenged Keith and that they woke up together in a stranger’s bed with their clothes still on. That wasn’t as much of a relief as it should have been though, when Lance walked into the adjacent bathroom to puke his guts out and momentarily caught sight of the hickeys littering his neck.

When he walked into the bedroom with an empty stomach, Keith was already gone.

Hunk and Pidge found him not much later, once again asleep in the bed. They explained to him the vaguest retelling of what’d happened and he felt like he was gonna be sick all over again. He’d messed everything up this time, he was sure of that much.

Later that week when Lance crossed the street to see Keith on his lunch break, Keith’s co-worker Allura informed him that Keith had switched to another shift. Lance took that as the massive ‘fuck you’ it surely was and didn’t bother going back later to look for him.

\--

It was mid-January and Lance had to brave the freezing chill of the season between classes. He was trudging through snow and hugging his coat to his body, teeth chattering as he headed toward one of his evening classes. Pidge and Hunk walked behind him, teasing him relentlessly the whole way there ever since he’d let slip they were going to be sketching nude models today.

It really wasn’t that big of a deal, Lance wasn’t the sexually repressed teen he once was, he was fully capable of staring at some stranger’s body for an hour without it getting weird. It was just a body anyway, it wasn’t like everyone had one or anything. 

Lance walked into class and shook the snow out of his hair, quickly finding his way to his easel.

While the rest of his classmates chatted idly while waiting for their teacher to show up, Lance took advantage of his seat near the window and looked out across the campus. Straight down, he saw a boy walking along the path with a beanie shoved on his head and inky black hair poking out haphazardly from all sides beneath it.

Lance’s breath caught in his throat and he quickly turned around.

Over two months of unresolved tension since that stupid night at the party. He was about ready to lose his damn mind if things didn’t start getting better soon.

Things had been bad last year, but this was the horrifying hybrid child of their dynamic then. Even his own friends had to beg him to stop talking about Keith once he’d started, he was insatiable these days when it came to complaining about that asshole. It wasn’t easy to hate him anymore, it was damn hard despite everything telling him he should.

Keith wasn’t just the rugged and good-looking stranger with an attitude anymore. He was the boy who spent his lunch breaks sharing obnoxiously chocolatey drinks with Lance, the one who gestured wildly with his hands as he went off on a tangent about the existence of aliens, the only person in this whole damn world that’d held Lance’s attention for so very long.

He had the attention span of a fly and still, his mind kept going back to Keith. Over and over again.

He couldn’t lose himself in other people anymore either, he found himself comparing them all to Keith and that was just a recipe for disaster. So he focused on his work, got good grades in school, tried not to talk about Keith unless something actually prompted it. And if he spent his whole winter break at home venting about ‘Keith the cute jerk’ to his family, well, no one needed to know that.

His teacher walked into the room, the click of her heels on the linoleum instantly causing Lance to sit up straighter and plaster a smile to his face. She was a particularly strict woman, but not unkind. Lance just knew not to act up in her classes. She was a good teacher anyway, he didn’t want to miss learning anything she had to offer.

“Today we’re going to be studying anatomy with a live reference, as I told you all on Friday,” the teacher addressed the class, looking around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention. Ensuring they all were, she settled at her desk. “Now, this is an academic environment, please don’t patronize the model. Be mature and get your work done. I expect to see something from every angle by the end of class.”

The students nodded their agreement, and the teacher called for the model to come into the room. In exactly six long strides the model was in the center of the room and stepping up onto the pedestal, wearing an entirely unsexy white robe that looked more like a sheet than anything else. And when Lance looked up at their face, fully prepared to snicker at whatever unimpressed middle-aged person he’d find staring back at him, instead he forgot how to breathe.

“Keith?!” Lance screeched. Keith, who had been facing the other direction, whirled around to face him directly. Keith looked like a deer caught in headlights, his cheeks rapidly blooming into the deepest shade of red Lance had ever seen. Lance thought he might pass out.

“Lance, that’s quite enough,” the teacher intervened, sounding exasperated already. She didn’t even bother to look up from the paperwork on her desk, knew she didn’t have to in order to get her point across. Lance shut-up real quick, but his eyes stayed glued to Keith’s wide ones. “Continue, Mr. Kogane.”

Keith reached up, slowly disrobing himself. Lance watched the white fabric slide down Keith’s skin and pool at his feet, revealing that he was wearing absolutely nothing underneath.

“Fucking hell,” Lance mumbled, nearly poking himself in the eye with the end of his pencil in his rush to rub at his eyes. He wasn’t going to let this get the better of him. It was just a body. Everyone had one. He wasn’t a sexually-repressed teen. He was an adult. 

He also had to pass this class.

He bit his lip, warily looking back up. Keith, bless his soul, was doing his best to stare over Lance’s head and out the window at the falling snow, but Lance knew that he could tell where Lance’s line of sight was at. It started at Keith’s face, then slid hesitantly downward.

Square shoulders, nice collarbones, muscular bare biceps, dusty brown nipples, annoyingly perfect abs, a trail of dark hair downward, and-

Lance averted his eyes with a pathetic squeak. 

He would worry about that last, he didn’t have to commit fully all at once. He’d start with Keith’s face, he’d seen that enough times that it couldn’t be too overwhelming. Aside from the fact, of course, that they hadn’t seen each other recently. Lance hadn’t even caught a glimpse of him in passing around campus, so seeing his face now made his heart feel all kinds of funny.

He tried not to look up unless he really couldn’t help it. Instead he relied on memory, recalling all the times he’d sat across from Keith at the coffee shop and stared while the other boy talked. He’d paid such close attention to the slope of his jaw, the tip of his button nose, the outline of those stupidly kissable lips.

_ Damn it, Lance, losing it again. _

“I wanna die,” Lance announced quietly, to absolutely no one in particular. Nearly an hour had passed now and Lance was mostly done with his drawing, except for the obvious part he’d put off until last. He debated just trying to draw a dick from memory and slapping it into place like pin-the-dick-on-the-guy, but that seemed childish even for him.

“Ten minutes left of class, you should be putting the finishing touches on now!” the teacher called out, sounding distracted by whatever was on her computer screen. Lance worried his bottom lip between his teeth. He had to get this over with, he was only making it worse on himself the longer he put it off.

He flickered his eyes up to Keith for the first time in well over ten minutes, and froze. Keith was looking at him now, had been caught in the act of blatantly staring. He didn’t look away, perhaps he felt he couldn’t with all the people rapidly studying everything about his current pose. Either way, Lance took it as the challenge it definitely wasn’t and stared right back.

Ten minutes passed awfully fast when you were staring into the eyes of the man who you’d maybe sorta liked once only for him to reject you after an almost hook-up at a party and who also conveniently happened to be naked and your rival… and what Lance was really trying to get at was that his drawing was  _ dickless _ .

It was the end of class and all he had time to do was scribble a juvenile figure-eight type dick in place of where Keith’s actual one might have been. It stood out like a sore thumb against his realistic sketch that covered the rest of the canvas.

“Damn it.” Lance sighed, already knowing he was going to get an impossibly low mark on this particular piece of work. Nevermind that he’d perfectly captured Keith’s face from memory alone like some kind of art god, he had failed to do the full extent of what he was meant to.

Instead of dwelling on his inevitable demise, Lance decided to distract himself. His attention drifted back to Keith, watching with a lopsided smile as Keith awkwardly bent over to pick up his robe and fit it on over his body. He was nothing like past models they’d had in here, all confidence and filled with an eagerness to be the center of all attention. Keith looked more like he was overjoyed to be returning to the shadows.

Once he was fully covered again, Keith stared longingly toward the teacher and awaited his final dismissal for the class. She was still distracted though, so Keith’s eyes wandered… in Lance’s direction.

Their eyes met again and Lance leaned forward on his stool, as if drawn in by a gravitational pull. Keith had been so unreachable lately, even as Lance went through so many different stages of anger and hurt toward his absence. Every time he thought of seeing Keith again he thought of a different way to approach him, to apologize or to make him hurt as badly as he’d hurt Lance.

And now that he was standing here in the flesh, Lance wanted nothing more than to just kiss that stupidly unsure look off his face.

No matter what they’d said in the moment, they weren’t rivals at the end of things. They’d been friends, rapidly growing closer with every passing day. Lance missed that closeness more than he mourned the loss of what could have been. He’d rather have Keith in his life as a friend than scare him off with the possibility of being something more.

Eventually the teacher dismissed Keith and he slipped out of the room.

When the teacher made her rounds and stopped for a particularly long time behind Lance, it came as no surprise. She hummed critically, sounding thoroughly disappointed.

“Lance, I expect better from you next time.”

“Sure thing.” Lance agreed, hastily. He just wanted to get out of here and get home. He’d had a long day and he was more than a little bit overwhelmed. 

He was quick to leave then, darting out of the room and heading for the nearest bathroom as fast as he could possibly carry himself without it seeming obvious. See, in the heat of the moment, it definitely hadn’t been a remotely sexy thing. The twenty pairs of eyes in the room all aware of Lance’s initial outburst, the simple knowledge that Keith was literally standing there staring at him, the pressure to finish his damn drawing and not make a fool out of himself… it wasn’t even a little bit sexy.

Walking away from it was an entirely different story. Lance’s mind now had an entire catalogue of Keith’s naked body that he had no idea how to file away for later reference, it was very much glued to the inside of his eyelids. He couldn’t think about anything else. He was walking around with a blush covering his entire face and an embarrassing half-chub in his pants over seemingly nothing. 

Lance may not have been a sexually-repressed teen anymore, but he was certainly shaping up to be a sexually-depraved adult.

He ducked into the nearest bathroom, determined to calm himself down. He was a lot of things, but about to jerk off in a public washroom was not and never would be one of those things. He just needed a moment to calm down. He needed to get his mind off of Keith.

And damn, it almost seemed to be working for a total of two seconds until Keith himself walked out of one of the bathroom stalls. Lance watched on in horror, still lingering just inside the doorway. Keith washed his hands, staring critically at himself in the mirror

“You got an exhibitionism kink or something?” Lance led with his foot in his mouth, as always.

Keith visibly flinched, eyes finding Lance’s in the reflection of the mirror. They kept eye contact as Lance moved cautiously closer, stopping at the sink next to Keith’s and washing his hands off. Keith grunted, grabbing his bag off the counter.

“I needed money. Your teacher was paying,” Keith muttered bitterly, sounding much like he had that first time he’d rejected Lance. “It’s not complicated.”

“It feels pretty freakin’ complicated,” Lance countered right back, turning to Keith expectantly. Instead of violet eyes staring back at him with the same level of commitment, Lance was met with the top of Keith’s head. He was ignoring Lance, more or less, looking down at his phone instead.

Lance scoffed, shaking his head ruefully. After all they’d been through, Keith really wanted to go right back to the beginning. Wanted to go back to the same feelings of hurt and rejection that he fucked Lance up with in the first place. Lance glowered at him, hand darting into his line of view and fingers snapping pointedly. “Asshole. Look at me when I talk to you.”

“When you say something of value, maybe I will,” Keith snapped, eyes flickering up to Lance’s in an icy glare. It was entirely unlike the fiery passion that Keith wore on his sleeve with pride when he talked about the things he cared about or challenged someone in good fun. This was cold and distant, brutal in how unaffected he seemed.

Lance swallowed harshly, trying to continue under the guise that he was just as cool as Keith was, just as unbothered and untouchable.

“So, what? You just take your clothes off for anyone that pays?” Lance hissed, his tone low and insulting.

“At least I ask for money, you do volunteer work.” Keith stepped closer to him, hands coming up to shove Lance back into the sink. Lance cursed loudly, shoving Keith back twice as harsh and nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Did you just call me a slut?” Lance growled, using their height difference to his advantage and towering over Keith. Of course it was all false bravado, he was entirely prepared for Keith to bash his face in or pull out a knife or something. That’s why it came as such a shock when instead, Keith turned tail and dashed toward the exit. “Hey, get back here!”

Keith was a sneaky fuck, but Lance had long legs on his side. In one leap, he tackled Keith before he could dart out the door. He gripped Keith’s flailing arms, trying to be as gentle as he could be given the circumstances. This was so not how he expected this conversation to go.

“Get your hands off of me, Lance!” Keith roared, loud enough that the people in the surrounding rooms probably heard it. Lance shoved him up against the door and shushed him, placing his own arms over Keith’s head and holding the door closed. Keith was out of his grip as requested, but still unable to make a break for it.

Lance waited for the punch to the gut he’d left himself open to, but it never came. He looked down at the boy between him and the door, his breath faltering. Keith’s hair was falling in his face, but there wasn’t quite enough of the stuff to hide the red rims of his eyes and the wetness on his cheeks. 

He was crying. 

Lance made the untouchable and tough as nails Keith Kogane  _ cry _ .

Lance took a stumbling step backward immediately, the guilt eating him alive. 

“Keith, I-”

“If you’re just gonna make fun of me, I don’t want to hear it!” Keith shouted, sniffling wetly. He reached up, scrubbing his sleeves across his face borderline violently. Even after he finished, he kept his face hidden behind his hands. “I told you about my job situation, you know I’m not making as much as I used to. I just, couldn’t afford to pass up on this offer? Okay? I didn’t know it was your class. I’m sorry? Don’t make it weird. Please don’t make it any weirder than it already is.”

“I’m not making it weird,” Lance lied through his teeth, immediately cringing at the skeptical look Keith shot up at him. He looked down between them, feeling inadequate.

“Can I leave then?” Keith asked, his voice the closest thing to a beg Lance could ever dream of hearing coming from his lips. Lance shook his head immediately, something ugly and painful pulling at his chest when he thought of Keith leaving right now. Everything would still feel so unresolved.

“Not yet,” Lance told him, his voice sympathetic. Keith blinked away tears and simply glared up at Lance, his expression unreadable save for the hatred in his eyes. Lance felt it like a physical blow.

“God, I  _ hate _ you. You’re such a dick,” Keith snapped, feeling particularly ruthless when he was backed into a corner. Lance watched as fat, angry tears rolled down Keith’s face in quick succession. “Why are you so  _ mean  _ to me? What do you  _ want _ from me?!”

Lance kissed him.

The kiss was poorly-executed and a mess on all accounts, but that didn’t stop either of them. Lance kissed Keith like he was dying for it, crowding the other boy up against the door. They kissed until they were both breathless and panting into each other’s mouths, clinging helplessly to each other.

“Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up,” Lance muttered against his lips between kisses, hands slipping under Keith’s shirt and exploring the smooth skin of his stomach. Keith tilted his head back and Lance immediately descended on his neck, all harsh teeth and tongue. 

He had so much pent-up longing, he needed to make the most of this while it lasted. 

“I’m not even _ saying  _ anything,” Keith grunted back, but despite his complaints he’d started to roll his hips against Lance’s thigh.

“I know what you’re _ going _ to say.” In truth, Lance had no idea what to expect out of Keith’s mouth next and that was the terrifying part. It was just like that first day when he’d laid his heart out on the line and Keith had crushed it. Lance was utterly petrified thinking that the same thing was going to happen here today, all over again. He wouldn’t be able to handle it. Keith had just told him he hated him, of course he wasn’t going to respond well to a kiss.

But Lance was overflowing with the emotions, they were bubbling at the surface and impossible to hold back now that Keith was right in front of him. He just needed Keith to give him a chance, just  _ one _ chance to prove he was worth a try. He just needed to stall for time before Keith rejected him.

Lance dropped to his knees in front of Keith, words flying past his lips before he bothered to think a single one of them through. “Just, shut-up and let me suck your dick. Please.”

A long pause. Lance’s heart racing in his chest. The bulge in Keith’s jeans just inches from his face.

“... Okay,” Keith answered, hand dropping to Lance’s hair. His fingers winded through the short strands, gripping it tightly and pulling Lance’s face to his crotch. Lance went willingly, inhaling the deep musk of arousal between Keith’s legs, uncaring when Keith’s hips stuttered forward on their own accord and humped against his face.

Lance whined, reaching up to hurriedly unbutton Keith’s jeans and pull them down just below his ass. His original plan was just to dive in and start mouthing over his cock despite the final layer of clothing that’d still be in his way, but that was quickly forgotten. Lance froze, eyes widening comically now that he was face-to-face with a pair of bright red lacy panties he hadn’t been expecting to see.

Keith stared down at him, his face glowing a similar shade. “Well? Were you planning on starting any time soon or are you _ hoping  _ someone will walk in on this?”

“Won’t be anything they haven’t seen already,” Lance muttered snarkily, earning himself a rather harsh smack to the back of the head. He yelped. “Ow! You slutshamed me first!”

“Get on with it already or I’m leaving,” Keith sighed, long and drawn out. He tipped his head back to rest against the door and Lance’s eyes followed the movement, focusing on the pale column of his throat completely exposed at this angle. Lance wanted to litter it with marks, but he stayed obediently where he was.

“Should’ve known you’d be a bossy lover,” Lance snickered, carefully slipping his fingers into the waistband of the panties and pulling them slowly down Keith’s legs. Greeted with the sight of Keith’s cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, Lance’s arousal pooled between his own legs. God, he was going to be so hard by the end of this, he’d better not come in his pants like the sexually-repressed loser he seemingly was.

He licked over the palm of his hand and gripped Keith’s cock at the base, holding it steady as he leaned forward and traced the tip with his tongue. Keith growled something out above him that sounded suspiciously like his name. Lance preened under the attention, wrapping his lips around the head of Keith’s cock and sucking it into his mouth.

He didn’t bother to try and tease, not when he was just as eager for this as Keith was. 

Lance slid his lips down Keith’s cock, until he felt the tip in the back of his throat and he had to squeeze his eyes closed to keep them from watering. Keith’s grip on his hair had tightened considerably, trying to hold him where he was. Lance’s throat fluttered helplessly around the head of Keith’s cock.

Keith’s self-control already effectively obliterated, he gripped either side of Lance’s face as he pulled back and thrust back into his mouth. Lance had little warning, but he still took it like a champ. Keith began to use his mouth in earnest and Lance moaned around the cock sliding past his lips.

Keith could relentlessly shame Lance for his sex life as much as he wanted from now on, now that he’d reaped the benefits firsthand. It was a well-known fact that Lance loved to suck cock, had a reputation for being the best at it. It was because he enjoyed it as much as the lucky dude he happened to be going down on.

The heady feel of it weighing down on his tongue, the taste of pre dripping down his throat, the noises and pleas he could pull out of even the quietest of lovers. Lance revelled in the praise and the attention he got when someone was fucking into his mouth.

“Lance.” God, his name sounded like music when Keith moaned it like that. “Lance,  _ please _ .”

Keith rolled his hips against Lance’s face, burying himself deep into the heat of Lance’s mouth. He stayed like that for a moment and Lance cracked an eye open to peer up at him to figure out what was going on.

Lance nearly choked when he saw Keith’s face screwed up in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut and mouth just barely open. Every few seconds he’d bite his lip, his hips twitching forward on their own accord. And then he was spilling into Lance’s mouth, attempting to bite back soft little moans all the while. Lance  _ did _ choke then, distracted by the noises Keith made as he rode out his high.

Lance spluttered, attempting to salvage the situation and swallow what he could. The rest dripped from the corners of his mouth and he swiped it away with his thumb. He watched Keith through his lashes the entire time, awed by how hot he looked like this.

Once Keith had rode out the last of his aftershocks, Lance pulled back and coughed into his fist. He barely gave Keith a second to get his bearings about him before diving back in though, eager to shower him in praise despite being at a loss for words.

“Holy shit,” Lance breathed, eyes lidded as he laid sloppy kisses up and down the length of Keith’s cock, already desperate to see that expression on Keith’s face again. He sucked Keith clean, relishing in the way Keith had started to shake against him, thighs quivering and threatening to give out beneath him.

“That’s enough,” Keith whined, overstimulated. He pawed helplessly at Lance’s face until the other boy finally pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Keith was slumped back against the door, breathing raggedly and trying to catch his breath. He looked wrecked. 

Lance was just about to start getting himself off right there on the floor to the simple sight of Keith’s pleasured face, when Keith’s foot came forward. Lance yelped as the all-too familiar pointed toe of Keith’s outrageous leather boots pressed down against the bulge in his pants. Keith rubbed his shoe back and forth, giving Lance just enough friction to drive him insane.

“ _ Keith _ .”

“You can’t come yet.”

“Why?” Lance whined pitifully, rolling his hips up against the increasing pressure of Keith’s boot against his clothed erection. He was unbearably horny after watching Keith come undone above him. 

“I want you to fuck me against the counter.”

“Excuse me?” Lance squeaked, his voice cracking embarrassingly. Keith didn’t answer him, instead walking past him to the aforementioned counter. Lance leaned against the door, watching Keith helplessly from across the room. 

He stripped his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans off the rest of the way, pulling his pretty red panties up to fit against his ass. Lance reached up and ran a hand through his hair, feeling another thread of his self-control snap with each step Keith would take, hips swaying back and forth. “Keith, buddy, it’s one thing when we’re leaning against the door, but this thing doesn’t  _ lock _ . It’s a public restroom.”

“You caught me,” Keith all but purred, leaning over the edge of the counter and giving Lance a perfect view of the curve of his ass. 

It was a blatant invitation and who was Lance to reject that? He found himself scrambling to his feet and walking over. Keith winked at him when Lance came to a stop behind him, rubbing up on the front of Lance’s jeans. “Exhibitionism kink.”

“You’re dangerous,” Lance muttered, mostly to himself. He brought his hands down between them, groping Keith’s ass and running his palms appreciatively over the smooth cheeks. He hitched a finger under the string of Keith’s thong, sliding downward until he could trace the tight ring of muscle hidden beneath.

Keith gasped softly at that, eyes flickering upward and finding Lance’s dark ones in the reflection of the mirror.

“I can be.” 

“You’re so hot,” Lance growled, grabbing one of Keith’s thighs and hitching it up on the edge of the counter. He pressed Keith’s back down, silently telling him to stay put while Lance walked over to trifle through his bag. He returned with a small bottle of lube in-hand, not missing the pointed look Keith shot in his direction. “Listen, before you say a word just think about how much more difficult this would be if I  _ didn’t  _ carry lube around in my backpack, huh?”

“Whatever,” Keith huffed, eyes flickering down to study the countertop. Lance looked away from Keith’s reflection in the mirror with noticeable difficulty, going about squirting some lube onto his hand. He rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up, thoroughly distracted right up until the very second Keith spoke up again. “Hey? Be gentle, it’s been a while.”

Lance froze, eyes darting back to the mirror as a blush dusted his cheeks. Keith was already staring back at him, a wry little smile on his lips. Lance swallowed roughly, filled with a suddenly overwhelming amount of adoration for the boy in front of him.

“Fuck,” Lance swore, blinking rapidly and trying to bring himself back down to Earth. “Yeah, you got it. Just say the word and I’ll stop or slow down, no questions asked.”

Lance carefully traced Keith’s hole, slipping the first finger inside in tiny increments. Keith started to squirm then, attempting to fuck himself back onto the finger while Lance kept him pinned to the counter with his free hand, trying to keep things slow. Keith was having none of it.

“Mm, not _ that _ slow, Lance,” Keith groaned, a hint of laughter hidden beneath it. “We only have so long before the class next to this bathroom lets out and then we’re gonna have an audience whether we want one or not.”

“Noted,” Lance snickered, easily slipping another finger alongside the first. He felt it when Keith shuddered around the intrusion, muscles flexing all the way down his back. Lance smirked, suddenly hitching his fingers downward and rubbing hard against Keith’s prostate. Keith yelped, head jerking up from where it’d been hanging between his shoulder blades. 

His eyes found Lance’s in the mirror, wide and blown-out with lust. Lance picked up a steady rhythm, pistoning those two fingers in and out of Keith, hitting that same spot over and over again. When he eased a third finger in as well, Keith started to rock back against each thrust. “Is that good?”

“You know it is, you fucker,” Keith hissed, grinding against Lance’s hand now to try and keep him from pulling out. Lance’s gaze wandered from Keith’s eyes, following the line of his back down to where Lance’s fingers were disappearing inside of him. He spread and twisted them, slowly working Keith open despite the impatient cries that he was _ already  _ ready for it. “ _ Hurry up _ , I want you inside me!”

“Alright, alright. Only because I’m not sure how much more I can take of listening to you beg for my cock like that,” Lance sniggered, unsurprised when Keith stomped on his foot in retaliation. Lance leaned back, risking a quick glance toward the door before carefully sliding Keith’s underwear down his legs in one quick sweep. He balled the red lace up, holding it out in front of Keith’s face. “In case you need something to bite down on.”

“What a romantic.” Keith deadpanned, glaring at him in the mirror. 

“Suit yourself.” Lance huffed, stuffing the panties into his jacket pocket. He leaned back, unbuttoning his jeans and taking himself in hand. He was already painfully hard, but he ran his hand over himself a few times for good measure before slipping the condom on. He was impossibly aware of Keith watching him in the mirror, eyes glued to his actions.

Once he was fully prepped and lubed up, Lance stepped closer and rubbed the head of his cock over Keith’s twitching hole. Keith whimpered pitifully, looking toward Lance in the mirror with what could only be described as pleading puppy dog eyes. Lance sighed, so much for drawing this out and teasing, he couldn’t say no to a face like that. 

Lance pressed inside slowly, and Keith’s jaw dropped on a lascivious moan the moment he was finally filled. “Ah! Hnng, Lance, you’re so big!”

“Keith! As much as I want to hear that again and again, I’m gonna need you to quiet down,” Lance hissed desperately, reaching around to clamp a hand over Keith’s mouth. He kept as still as possible, eyes darting toward the door and simply staring for a long moment. The moment was effectively broken when Keith opened his mouth, sucking Lance’s long fingers past his lips and licking around them.

Lance cursed, hips twitching forward as he longed to bury himself fully in the tight heat, but he managed to hold himself together. Just barely. “I can’t  _ believe  _ you had the audacity to call  _ me _ a slut.”

“Oops. I guess I forgot how much I liked this,” Keith flushed, reaching back to feel where Lance’s cock was stretching him open. He exhaled shakily, eyelids fluttering when Lance pushed inside another inch.

“Now, before we start actually getting somewhere, are you sure you don’t need to bite down on something to keep from screaming my name?”

“Fuck off,” Keith grumbled at him, attempting to sink back on Lance’s cock further. When Lance held his hips in place and refused to let him, Keith reached back to squeeze the base of Lance’s cock. This earned him an adorable yelp and another inch inside. “I can take it, Lance. Come on. Fuck me.”

Lance relented finally, sinking the rest of the way inside. He carefully watched Keith’s responses, the soft mewls and hitched gasps that he just barely allowed to slip past his lips. He only looked slightly distressed at the end of it, his eyebrows pinching together. Lance whispered soothing things, running his hands over Keith’s sides and back, kissing the nape of his neck.

“That’s it, baby. It’ll feel real good in just a second, promise.” Lance whispered against Keith’s ear, gently rocking back and forth in shallow little movements, getting Keith used to it. He keened softly, leaning back against Lance. “You good?”

“I’m good.” Keith confirmed with a heavy exhale, finding Lance’s hand where it was braced on the counter and grabbing it. He dug his nails into Lance’s knuckles more than anything else, it was hardly the sweet hand-holding Lance had been imagining between them all this time, but he didn’t complain.

Lance slowly picked up the pace then, until Keith was urging him to go harder and faster. He held back for as long as he possibly could, probably longer than he even needed to, but then his resolve cracked when Keith started to whine his name over and over again. He sounded like a complete brat, more petulant than anything Lance had ever heard, and still Lance rushed to fulfill his requests.

Keith had him wrapped around his finger and he damn well had to have known it.

“Look at you.” Lance cooed, reaching up to grab a handful of Keith’s long hair. He tugged his head back, staring at Keith’s fucked-out expression. “So pretty taking my cock. Bet you _ want _ someone to walk in here, just to show off what a good job you’re doing.”

“ _ Lance _ .”

“You like that? You like putting on a show?” Lance continued, pounding into Keith’s willing body at a rough pace. Keith shook with each thrust, struggling to keep his balance propped against the bathroom counter. “Bet they all thought you were so sexy modeling for us in that class. They probably all wanted to fuck you just like this, but I’m the only one who gets to.  _ Right _ ?”

“Just you.” Keith slurred, feeling Lance drive home into his prostate. He nearly cried out, but managed to bite back the noise if only so he wouldn’t have to stoop so low as to bite onto his own panties to keep himself quiet. “Only want you.”

“What a good little slut.” Lance responded, his voice filled with fondness. Something about that just did it for Keith, to an almost embarrassing extent. He tipped his head back and nearly sobbed in satisfaction as Lance repeatedly drilled into him, hitting the same spot over and over, his pace relentless.

“I’m close.” Keith choked out finally, hands scrambling across the counter for purchase. 

“Already?” Lance laughed, leaning back and slowing his thrusts down. They were shallower now, not hitting that spot inside Keith that made him see stars, but rather just forcing him to feel the slow slide of every inch of Lance’s cock shifting inside of him. Keith glared at him in the mirror. 

“What do you mean  _ already _ ?!” Keith growled. “You’re close too, I can _ feel _ it.”

“Shut-up.” 

“If not, all I have to do is look at you the right way and you’ll probably come on command.” Keith said, seemingly to himself. He’d caught Lance’s attention with the offhanded comment though. Keith glanced up, batting his eyelashes at him.

Keith’s leg slid down from where it’d been propped against the counter and he stood on two shaky legs, leaning back against Lance’s chest and kissing over his jaw. “Maybe I’m into the degrading bullshit in public, but you’re so desperate for praise you’d go along with anything I wanted. Wouldn’t you? Just wanna be told you’re the best I ever had, such an attentive caring lover, fucking me so well.  _ Good boy _ .”

“Jesus Christ.” Lance wheezed, doubling over and pushing Keith back down onto the counter with the movement. He grabbed hold of Keith’s hips and kept him pinned in place, driving his hips forward in a few deep thrusts before spilling over into the condom. Keith followed shortly after, while Lance ground against his ass and rode out his orgasm. He came across the counter in streaks of white, shouting Lance’s name and not caring the slightest bit who heard him.

Lance stood behind him panting as he came down, looking absolutely mesmerized as he watched Keith reach his high. Keith caught his gaze when he finally started to calm down, his eyes hazy and lidded but still making out the blues of Lance’s perfectly. “What’d I say? Dangerous.”

\--

They’d only just finished pulling their jeans back on and scrubbing the counter clean with paper towel when the door swung open. A student walked into the room and they very pointedly did not look anywhere near each other’s direction. They left the room in a rush, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

Keith led the way, trying to hide his red face.

“That was close,” Lance laughed loudly, clapping his hand on Keith’s back. Keith stumbled a little, but otherwise didn’t react.

“Yeah, sure was,” Keith mumbled, refusing to look Lance in the eye. Lance stared at him openly though, feeling his stomach sink when he realized things were already going back to how they’d been before. It was so confusing when Keith withdrew into himself like this and got all defensive and weird. 

“So… I heard your brother knows Matt Holt?” It was the lamest conversation starter Lance had ever come up with in his entire life. He had absolutely no idea where to take it from there regardless of how Keith happened to respond. It was stupid. God, he was so freaking stupid.

“Yeah?” Keith responded, sounding about as disinterested as Lance expected.

“One of my best friends is Matt’s little sibling, Pidge.” 

“Cool,” Keith said, in a way that made it very clear how ‘cool’ it really was. Lance tipped his head back to stare up at the painted ceiling tiles, trying desperately to think of anything else he could say that would keep them talking without addressing the state of their relationship. He was panicking, terrified of letting Keith walk away from him in case he never came back.

Lance walked silently next to him, eyes tracing the curves of Keith’s face as the other boy stared straight ahead. Lance cleared his throat, noticing that the building front doors were getting closer by the second.

“I didn’t even think, am I holding you up right now? Do you have class? Work?” Lance asked, frowning.

“No, I’m off for the rest of the day.”

“Oh,” Lance managed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Well, at least Keith didn’t bother to beat around the bush and play mind games. It was clear how much he wanted Lance here beside him right about now. “Okay.”

“Yeah,” Keith responded, pausing just before he walked outside. He looked back at Lance as he zipped his jacket up and tucked his scarf in close to his neck. Lance was bursting at the seams with emotions, and the way Keith kept glancing back up at him with that curious little squint was enough to pull the final thread holding him together.

Lance caved in on himself.

“So you were trying to leave me in the dust on purpose. You could have just told me to fuck off, you didn’t have to string me along,” Lance laughed, loud and tinny, so very forced it didn’t even sound like himself. Keith’s unreadable expression faltered, a crack showing in his meticulously maintained armor. He looked hurt.

Lance felt even closer to falling apart then. So many times he’d thought about hurting Keith just like he’d been hurt, but now the thought wasn’t nearly as satisfying. It just sucked. All of this sucked. Lance groaned and tried to backtrack. “It’s fine! I don’t want to be that guy that can’t take a hint. You’re totally within your right to turn me down and not want anything else from me.”

Keith turned to him, tilting his head to the side.

“What else did you want from _ me _ ?”

“Oh, I don’t know, a date? Maybe? I’d be happy even if you just wanted to be friends and come over to play video games or something,” Lance rattled off the first things that came to mind, nails digging into his palms and leaving crescent-moon indents. His classmates were filtering out of the school next to them, yet Keith simply stood in the middle of their path gaping at Lance. “You can say no. I won’t even be surprised if you say no. I’m prepared for you to reject me so hard I feel it into next year, just like last time.”

“Last time?” Keith parroted, grabbing Lance’s jacket sleeve and hauling him out of the main path. They walked off into a side hallway, Lance’s heart beating so loudly in his ears he could barely hear. This was his chance to not mess things up. The one Keith had never given him that first day they met, and the one he’d been begging for since.

“Orientation day? You don’t remember? I told you I thought you were beautiful and you, uh, called me a desperate slut.”

“I didn’t realize you were… _interested in_ _me_.” Keith responded, looking around like he half-expected someone to jump around the corner and inform him he was being pranked. When ten seconds passed without any interruptions, he looked back to Lance. “I thought you were just one of those creeps who hit on all the freshman and tried to get laid. The way you went on to flirt with everyone else in the group wasn’t doing you any favors in proving my assumption wrong.”

“Oh.” Lance whimpered, a realization dawning on him. “Oh no.”

“What?”

“I just did that because you made me look like an idiot in front of everyone and I didn’t want you to see how much the rejection hurt my pride,” Lance explained hurriedly, stepping closer to Keith and talking in a hushed voice. He didn’t want anyone else to know about his giant mistake. “After that, I sorta made it my life mission to seem cooler than you? So you would regret turning me down? I thought you hated me. Are you telling me this rivalry has been one-sided this whole time?”

“I mean, I  _ did _ think you were a sex addict who wanted in my pants,” Keith shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

“Wow, that makes me feel so much better,” Lance groaned, slapping a hand to his face. Keith took one look at his pathetic state and started to laugh, uncontrollably. Lance peered at him from between his fingers, a smile twitching at his lips despite it all. He’d managed to make Keith smile and laugh. For the first time in months.

“It wasn’t like I thought you were  _ creepy _ . I’ve always found you attractive,” For all the other completely normal instances in Keith’s life where he’d stuttered over and fumbled with words that should have been easy to say, he admitted his attraction to Lance with total grace. He didn’t even seem flustered, more like he was stating a fact than anything else.

“You’re attracted to me?”

“We just had sex, Lance, duh.” 

“Oh, right.”

“Look, it was never that I didn’t want you. I just didn’t want what I thought you were offering,” Keith explained slowly, beginning to struggle with his words. “I thought you just wanted a night with me, like you do with everyone else. So… I figured if I gave in and let you have what you wanted from me, you’d move on and never give me a second glance. I wanted you to see me as something more.”

“And today?”

“Today I decided to just say fuck it and sleep with you. After the past few months, I was pretty much convinced that was the most I could hope to get,” Keith explained, staring down at the floor between their feet. He was holding himself weird, trying to seem as small as possible like he feared Lance still might not want him.

Lance had always wanted Keith, from the very beginning.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Sure seems that way,” Keith agreed, smirking slightly. 

“You mean you like me? You’ve liked me for a while? Romantically?”

“Yeah.”

“I treated you like such a dick,” Lance groaned, sliding down the wall he was leaning against until his ass met the floor. He sat there and pondered all of his recent decisions. Keith deserved so much better than the teasing and all the dumb rivalry bullshit Lance had put him through, unknowingly while Keith had been pining after him the whole while.

“I thought that was your thing. The boy next door playboy type. You treated everyone like shit because you were hot enough to get away with it and still get them to sleep with you,” Keith admitted, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Lance rapidly shook his head.

“No, that’s not my thing at all. I was just intimidated by you and wanted to prove myself,” Lance had known this for a very long while, but had vehemently denied it whenever his friends brought it up as a possibility. He’d always pushed the blame onto Keith, but now it was crystal clear who had been keeping their rivalry alive the entire time. 

He watched as Keith sat next to him, hesitant but hopeful. Lance reached over and grabbed his hand, holding it in his lap. “Give me a chance to make a second impression? I promise you’ll like the real me even better.”

“I’ve already met him a few times, but I’d love the chance to get to know him better,” Keith whispered, turning to face him. Lance leaned in closer, pulled by that same gravitational sensation. He leaned their foreheads together, lips just barely brushing.

“Is that a yes to the date?” Lance asked, hand coming up to grip Keith’s jaw.

“That’s a yes, Lance,” Keith responded, making the first move before Lance had the chance to. He pressed their lips together in one clumsy sweep, but the urgency quickly faded into something soft and appreciative. Lance leaned back against the wall and let Keith take the lead, licking hotly into his mouth and reducing him to a quivering mess right there in the middle of the hallway.

The art hall.

School.

Classes.

Fuck.

“I have a class in ten minutes!” Lance blurted the first half of the sentence into Keith’s mouth and then the rest once he’d pulled away from the kiss. Keith sat half in his lap, looking equal parts annoyed and amused. He dropped his head to Lance’s chest, snickering quietly to himself.

“Idiot,” Keith snickered, but this time his voice was exuding fondness so strong Lance had no choice but to accept that that was Keith’s version of a pet name. If he kept on saying it like that, Lance could maybe even learn to like it. “I’ll text you.”

“You have my number?” Lance asked, getting to his feet and brushing himself off. 

“Pidge gave it to me in our first year, I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you out and they were trying to help me,” Keith explained, accepting Lance’s outstretched hand to help him to his feet. He was promptly dropped back onto his ass when Lance actually registered what Keith had just admitted to.

“ _ Pidge knew this whole time?! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized recently that I've actually only published one klance smut which is weird considering I've started approximately fifty, so I'll try to finish some more stuff for you guys soon. I wanna try and do some more out-there stuff? Like just downright WEIRD porn so if you got any requests slide into my tumblr ask box and gimme the goods.
> 
> melancholymango.tumblr.com  
> https://twitter.com/MelancholyMango
> 
> Thx for reading!! Thx to the people who requested I write this!!
> 
> (ps: sorry in advance if you check out my social medias bc right now they're 100% furry lance posts)


End file.
